


have i ever told you (how pretty you are)?

by peterandhispirate



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Josh, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandhispirate/pseuds/peterandhispirate
Summary: Tyler would never pass up a chance to pad up behind his boyfriend and snake his arms around his gloriously soft torso, nuzzling the back of Josh's neck as he squeaked softly in surprise before melting into Tyler's touch.





	have i ever told you (how pretty you are)?

It was nine a.m. and Tyler woke up first.

And boy, was he ever glad he did.

Drops of milky sunlight had managed to seep their way through the drawn blinds like warm rainwater oozing into sidewalk cracks, dappling tangled sheets and comatose bodies.

And the body Tyler was most interested in? The oblivious one sprawled out beside him, of course: pale skin and mess of pink curls and a face so peaceful that he couldn't help but grin at the sheer serenity of it.

Rubbing at sleep-blurred eyes with the back of one piano hand, he sat up a little; not completely, but just enough so he could get a better view of the pretty sight five inches away.

He watched as sides rose and fell ever-so-gently, lungs filling with sleepy air that was emptied back into the atmosphere through a honeyed mouth. And if Tyler wasn't so drunkenly in love with how peaceful it all was, he would've kissed that mouth until lips were cherry-red. The thought of it was undoubtedly tempting, so he decided to focus on something else- ah. 

His doe eyes settled on Josh's soft middle, and he smiled a smile so fond that warmth spilled from the corners of his upturned mouth. Because who says that angels can't have chubby tummies?

Certainly no one in their right mind, because Josh's pudgy stomach never failed to make Tyler's insides turn to jelly and his heart dance happily in his chest.

Because Josh's tummy, like Josh himself, was made of warmth and comfort and everything good in this world; Tyler would never pass up a chance to pad up behind his boyfriend and snake his arms around his gloriously soft torso, nuzzling the back of Josh's neck as he squeaked softly in surprise before melting into Tyler's touch.

_"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"_ It was hummed low and sweet, and Josh had been practically purring while Tyler rubbed fond little circles with the pads of his thumbs, kneading the patch of exposed skin where Josh's shirt had ridden up. _"Because I feel like I don't tell you enough."_

_"M'not pretty,"_ Josh had mumbled shyly, ducking his pink face as Tyler continued to knead and nuzzle and praise him. _"Not even a little bit."_

_"Bullshit. You're s'pretty, J. Just the prettiest."_

Soft cheeks going from pink to red in under ten seconds, Josh pinned his lower lip bashfully between his teeth as Tyler continued to babble candied words in his ear; his blush darkened and his heart warmed with each passing syllable: _"such a pretty baby, Josh. Never wanna let go of you, cute lil thing that ya are. S'pretty, J, s'pretty."_

And Josh couldn't help but giggle warmly when Tyler, arms still wrapped snug around his middle, gave his pudgy tummy a soft squeeze.

Corners of his mouth twitching fondly at the memory, the sleepy and smiling Tyler glanced from Josh's adorable tummy to his equally adorable thighs. Soft and thick and laced with stretch-marks, he adored them, too. (Then again, he loved _everything_ about Josh- every freckle and scar and everything in between.)

Eventually Tyler figured he better wake the chubby angel up, leaning over to ghost worshipping fingertips over Josh's arm and purr, "C'mon, sleepy boy. I'm making pancakes for breakfast."

There was a hazy, half-asleep mumble as Josh gradually left his mellow dreamland behind in order to blink sleepily up at Tyler, all messy hair and cloudy eyes and fluttering lashes.

And, fuck, was Tyler smitten or _what?_

Grinning a grin made of gentle lullabies, he reached out to comb his fingers through Josh's mess of pink curls, trying (and failing) to tidy it up a bit. "Welcome back to Earth, baby."

With a dazed yet content hum Josh found himself snuggling closer to his smiling boyfriend, nestling snug and sleepy and needy into his side while Tyler pressed feathery kisses to the top of his head; when Josh felt a piano hand pat and rub his soft tummy, he practically purred and nuzzled his deliriously grinning face into a chuckling Tyler's chest.

"C'mon, lovely. Let's go eat some pancakes, yeah?" As Josh nodded and smiled sleepily in agreement, Tyler added in a fond purr, "I'll put chocolate chips in 'em just for you."

**Author's Note:**

> listen,, you can rip chubby!josh from my cold, dead hands,, i'd Die For Him™


End file.
